


Sniffing Games

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Derek and Scott have taken to pushing Stiles up against a wall to sniff him and he’s starting to think they’re play fighting by seeing who can scent mark him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffing Games

**Monday** :

 

After the lunchtime lacrosse practice Stiles wanders out of the showers and goes to pull his t-shirt on, only it’s missing. He double checks, still no t-shirt.

And then he sees Scott innocently standing nearby and holding out a t-shirt, “I bought a spare,” his best friend shrugs and shows his worst liars face.

“A spare?” And yes he knows Scott brings a few spare clothes because of the wolfing out thing, it can be embarrassing to wreck your clothes as they were less hardy than you and then walk around with holes and rips and dirt all over.

Deciding not to call the idiot out on the lie he takes the t-shirt and pulls it on, which is when he sniffs it, and as the locker room is full of teenage boys, he doesn’t point out that it’s like the t-shirt has been worn, by Scott, and not washed, before being handed over.

Narrowing his eyes he hurries off to class and chalks it up to one of those weird werewolf things.

 

**Tuesday** :

 

Stopping for gas, because he’s using so much of it running around after Scott, or Lydia, or Allison, he spots the black car and doesn’t sigh.  No need to antagonise the other werewolf, the one that constantly threatens to rip his throat out, with his very long sharp teeth.

Leaving the shop he’s heading for his jeep when a hand grabs his elbow and then Derek is dragging him behind the gas station and pushing him up against the wall.

“Oh god,” Stiles mutters and waits for the threats or the message he has to pass on for the werewolf.

Instead Derek freaking Hale is pressing up against him and those far too big hands, that can have far too big claws, rub on his throat, over his face, on his own hands and any other exposed piece of flesh, which isn’t much.

Spun around Stiles grunts as Derek repeats the process on his back and then the weight is gone and Stiles grumbles ready to insult the man, only he’s gone, and Stiles is all alone again.

Going home Stiles rolls his eyes and vows to avoid the scary werewolf as much as possible in the future.

 

**Wednesday** :

 

Scott had sniffed him when they’d met up in the school parking lot and then Stiles had been pushed into an empty classroom where Scott had proceeded to press up again him, and that was embarrassing, the guy was like his brother and then Scott stepped back, “Better, now you don’t smell like Derek.”

Oh dear god it really was some kinda weird werewolf thing.

At lacrosse practice they work on tackles and when Scott tackles him to the ground Stiles freezes as Scott sort of writhes on him.  He distracts his friend by pointing out that Allison is standing on the side lines and as Scott’s IQ takes a dive Stiles gets free and finds a different partner for the rest of the practice.

He’s unsurprised when his t-shirt goes missing in the locker room and Scott’s handing him one he just happened to have in his bag as a spare.  He takes it with a sigh and hopes Scott gives him his t-shirts back soon.

If not he’s going to have to raid Scott’s house and take them back himself and he’d rather not explain to Scott’s mom why there are lots of his t-shirts in Scott’s room.

 

**Thursday** :

 

Detention.

Again.

When the clock ticks to the designated time he flees the room and runs for the front of the school when a growl catches his ear.

Skidding to a halt he turns to see Derek.

Of course it would be Derek and not Scott.

And then he’s in another abandoned classroom and being backed up against a wall as Derek starts to scent mark him.  Enduring the hands sweeping over his skin he sighs, loudly, and lets the wolf rub up against him, then turn him around and do it again.

Honestly, Scott said no to the pack thing, Derek nodded, and now they seemed to be doing this?

When his back is done to Derek’s satisfaction the wolf steps away and Stiles picks up his discarded backpack and goes home without saying anything, though the confused frown on Derek’s face is kinda funny.

He texts Scott asking to ‘borrow’ a t-shirt in the morning and pre-empts his friend hurting his tiny little puppy brain trying to come up with idiotic ideas to scent mark him in the morning.

Dad makes it home for dinner and they have their normal awkward chats, he has to be so careful what he says, his dad is far too smart for his own good sometimes.

At bed time he stays on the internet far too long and collapses to his bed calling to mind one of his favourite Lydia fantasies and happily shoves his hands down his pants for some Stiles time.  Except when he gets to the part in his head where their bodies are pressing against each other Derek frecking Hale pops into his mind and he’s so very close and that big strong body is all over him and then…

Oh god, he didn’t just finish thinking of Derek.

Groaning in a bad way he rolls over, cleans up, and tries to sleep without thinking of the stupid sour wolf.

 

**Friday** :

 

Scott bounds over to him all full of enthusiasm and waving a bag that must have the t-shirt in it, when he suddenly stops and stares at Stiles sniffing really obviously.

“What?” Stiles asks snatching the bag.

“Err… Nothing?” Scott tries and Stiles shakes his head and goes to change his t-shirt, he makes sure to rub the t-shirt over himself first and then wanders out to find Scott and Allison waiting for him.

“Better?” He asks his friend who sniffs softly and nods.  “Good.”

 

**Saturday** :

 

Dropping off his dad’s lunch he stops to do a bit of food shopping, while the town was dead quiet in the unexplained animal attacks way, the normal mix of crime was still going on and his dad had had to work late a few nights, so Stiles is going to get some good points and get the food he likes to eat, it’s a win-win situation.

Strolling out of the shop with his goodie bags of nice, yet nutritious, food he can’t help but smirk at Derek who’s loitering nearby and unable to do anything, as there are far too many witnesses about.

Driving home he hums wanders in to put the food away in the kitchen, and then jumps out of his skin to the see the damn werewolf in his kitchen, “Don’t do that! I’m highly strung as it is…”

He doesn’t finish as he’s pushed against the wall and Derek pushes against him his big hands rubbing Stiles’ exposed flesh and then the memory of that night pops into his head and he can feel his body react to Derek.

Please let him be as dumb as Scott he prays, even though he knows this werewolf is much better at using his senses and he won’t look at Derek when the man starts to sniff his neck.

Closing his eyes he starts to think of ice, or socks, or anything to make him stop reacting.  The sniffing stops suddenly and the weight of Derek’s body moves away not having finished marking him.  It’s silent in the house and he can’t hear anything.

Cautiously he cracks one eye open to find Derek still standing there and frowning at him.  Flushing Stiles refuses to admit to anything and goes back to putting the food away.

Then he runs away into the living room and settles down to channel surf in a blatant attempt to ignore the giant werewolf that slinks into the room and keeps staring at him.

Eventually the problem gets up and Stiles thinks he’s leaving but the problem slinks upstairs and then Stiles’ dad is here and they do family stuff before Stiles goes upstairs.

To find the problem sitting on his bed glowering dangerously with Scott’s t-shirt in his hand, he doesn’t even say anything just waves the damn thing around.

The offending garment is thrown to the floor and Stiles stands there staring as Derek slips his black t-shirt off and advances on him.  He starts to back up a little too late and then he’s trapped at his bedroom door and the new t-shirt is shoved in his face.

They stand there for a few minutes before the wolf growls, “Wear it.”

“No,” Stiles hisses back losing his patience with this stupid game the two of them are playing.

“Wear it,” Derek’s eyes flash and his canines grow.

“Fine,” Stiles takes the t-shirt and swaps it with the one he was wearing, it’s too big for him, “Better?” He asks sarcastically.

The topless man, with the perfect abs, moves closer and sniffs him leaving a fraction of an inch between them, “Better, much better.”

With that the man walks out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him and Stiles hurries after him to make sure his dad doesn’t see anything but the hall is empty, no Derek in sight.

 

**Sunday** :

 

Walking into Scott’s house he sneaks a cookie and then runs up the stairs to Scott’s room, he’s barely through the door when Scott tackles him and he ends up under his friend on his friend’s bed, “Dude?” He complains.

“You smell of Derek,” is all Scott says and they end up wrestling as Stiles tries to shove him off because his friend is being an idiot.

“So give me a t-shirt,” he tells him as the door opens and Allison walks in to stop in her tracks and stare.  “Hey Allison,” he says and the tactic diverts Scott long enough that he can get up and go raid Scott’s t-shirts.

After that the day goes really well, except for the times Scott reaches over and rubs his wrist on the back of Stiles’ neck, Allison thinks it’s hilarious but Stiles is starting to get really annoyed with the two werewolves and is considering getting some kind of wolfs bane based shower gel to keep them at bay.

 

**Monday** :

 

He hangs out with the lovebirds and, other than a lot of hugs from Scott, things are back to normal.  He goes home annoyed at the world in general for not getting his awesomeness at school and stepping into this room he find an angry Derek.

Nothing new there, Derek’s always angry.

This Derek is holding out one of his too big t-shirts and Stiles spends ten minutes detailing why he shouldn’t wear the t-shirt and that the two wolves really need to talk this out, because he, Stiles, is amazing, but he’s not some piece of territory to be fought over.

In the end Derek growls, “Wear it,” and as Stiles likes his throat intact he wears it, and then has to stand in the middle of his room while Derek sniffs around him before the man nods and leaves.

An hour later Stiles takes the t-shirt back off and reaches for one of Scott’s when his phone rings, it’s an unknown number, answering it he gets, “Wear the t-shirt,” growled at him.  He hurries over to this window to see a pair of glowing eyes and he puts the t-shirt back on.

Stupid creeper wolves.

He goes online to see if there is something that he can use to discourage them, something that will drive both of them away and give him some piece.  He’s doesn’t find anything that isn’t lion dung, though that’s more for cats, or poisonous, and he likes Scott too much to do that to him.

At least not yet, he’ll hold off on poisoning him for a while.

 

**Just over two weeks later, Saturday** :

 

He’s taken to washing their t-shirts and handing them back without a word.  Strangely Scott was okay with him wearing Derek’s t-shirts he’d understood that Stiles couldn’t fight the werewolf off and it looked like the two of them were settling in for a long drawn out ‘scent mark Stiles’ war.

However, Stiles nearly pitches a fit when Scott walks into his room and then promptly growled, wolfs out, and jumps on his bed.

There were some things a guy never needed to see the teen he thinks of being his brother doing in his bed and Stiles storms downstairs and out of the house to go and talk to the dumbass brooding wolf while his nerves held.

His nerves hold all the way there and all the way to stamping into Derek’s lair, and over to Derek and then he’s pushing Derek over to a handy wall and yelling at him with his finger waving under the wolf’s nose.

Derek’s eyes follow his finger and the man growls, “So tell him to give up.”

“He’s my best friend, he’s not giving up,” Stiles is confident about that.

“Then I’m not stopping either,” is snarled back.

Throwing his hands up in the air Stiles asks, “Why?  I’m not a werewolf, why are you trying to scent mark me so much?”

“Because,” is the only answer and then he’s being pressed back against the wall and Derek is scent marking him, his body strong and muscley and Stiles is thinking of anything boring that he can but again Derek stops and sniffs him part way through as Stiles reacts to this annoying scary wolf, this time the man whispers, “You’re only sixteen…”

And Stiles breaks through his own embarrassment at how he’s reacted to stare at Derek who’s wolfed out, “What?”

“You’re only sixteen,” is repeated and he’s turned around so Derek can scent mark his back, and he notices that in all this time Derek’s hands have never strayed once, they stay in safe zones, and his hips are always away from Stiles.

“Um…” He’s missing something important and drives home in a daze, only to be accosted by Scott and he doesn’t fight when Scott scent marks him.

 

**Sunday** :

 

He avoids both of them by sticking to his dad and setting Scott and Allison up on a date.  Occasionally he spots Derek lurking, well he spots his eyes in dark places, but it’s the same thing.

 

**Monday** :

 

‘You’re only sixteen’, flits around his brain again and again.  He avoids Scott and fakes being sick to get out lacrosse.

He’s unsurprised when Derek is waiting for him in his room, “You know I should get a key made up for you if you’re going to be here all the time,” he quips and gets a glare.

He’s pressed against his door and just before Derek goes to mark him Stiles stops him and this expression of pain crosses the wolf’s face, “Wait,” he flips their positions and with a flash of inspiration he starts to scent mark Derek who shockingly doesn’t stop him.

Stiles runs his fingers over Derek’s face and throat, through his hair, he presses the top half of his body against Derek’s and tries not to think about what’s under that t-shirt.  Turning a very compliant Derek around he does the man’s back and a much less sour wolf wanders out of his bedroom.

Collapsing onto his bed he thinks and thinks and hatches a plan.

 

**Tuesday** :

 

He takes charge and scent marks Scott.

He has no more Scott related problems for the rest of the day.

After school he goes shopping and buys some more t-shirts, damn it, he doesn’t get much allowance and he was saving this money up.

He sleeps in two t-shirts, one that’s close to fitting and one that’s too big.

 

**Wednesday** :

 

He hands out the two t-shirts and the two werewolves glare at each other before putting them on.

Not once is he pushed into a wall by a werewolf all day.

Smiling to himself he congratulates himself on being a genius.

 

**Thursday** :

 

He carries Lydia’s bag in for her and when she smiles he waits for the thump in his heart, the swoop in his stomach, it doesn’t happen.  He still likes her, he still cares for her, but her strawberry blonde hair isn’t black, her beautiful eyes aren’t a weird green, her flawless skin isn’t covered in stubble.

‘Sixteen’.

Now he understands why Derek’s been marking him, and he gets that Scott’s been trying to protect him, to look after him, to not lose his best friend.

Damn.

He’s now stuck with the awkward conversation with his dad he never thought he’d have to have.  It’s not a lot of guys that he’s into, there are far more girls he’s into, statistically he had a more reasonable chance with a girl than a guy.

Later at the dinner table he feeds his dad all those favourite foods, and then he admits some of the things, not the werewolf things, his dad wants to hunt Derek down.

“Dad, no, he hasn’t done anything, we’re both aware I’m only sixteen, we have to wait a year and half, it might not even last that long, but maybe it will,” Stiles tries to get his dad to understand.

“If he lays a hand on you in places he shouldn’t,” his dad threatens.

“He won’t,” Stiles sighs, “No matter how much I might want his hands to wander, they won’t.”

“Stiles!” His dad complains and then he’s allowed to escape the awkward conversation.

He texts the unknown number he’s kept and renamed sour wolf, he just puts, “I won’t be sixteen forever.”

There’s no reply but he’s not expecting one.

 

**Friday** :

 

In the morning there’s a t-shirt sitting on his chair, even to his nose it smells like Derek and he puts it on after his shower.

Scott doesn’t take the news well, so Stiles cheats and sets Allison on him, Scott still ignores him for the rest of the day.

When they leave for the weekend Scott falls into step by him, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Stiles nods, “I’ve told my dad, he’s not happy, but he’s right, Derek’s older than me, it might not last.”

“It will last,” Scott says, “I can smell it on him, I can smell it on you now.  Kinda like I can smell it on Allison for me, and me for her.”

“Huh, thanks,” and Stiles grins all the way home.

To find a growl-y, grumpy werewolf in his room. 

He lets himself be backed against his door and struggles to hide his amusement at Derek’s clearly smug angry expression as the man sniffs him.

“Guess you won the sniffing games,” Stiles teases him a bit nervous and excited as he’s fairly sure he now has a boyfriend and it’s Derek frecking Hale.

“It was never a game,” Derek mumbles into his ear making his stomach swoop in a very good way.

It might not have been a game but Stiles has so won this one.


End file.
